Hot For Teacher
by Mokuba12
Summary: High school AU where Marshall is a bad boy seeking out the attention of his favourite Science teacher Mr. Prince. Might be M for later chapters.
1. Your Hair is on Fire

Marshall Lee was not fond of school. To him it was a waste of time. When was he going to use Pythagorean Theorem outside of math class? Everything _about _school was boring and that was why he did everything he could to get expelled within the first week. And this would only be another instance of that.

Marshall stood staring numbly at the front entrance. His mother had dropped him off and quickly left.

_That's cuz she hates you Marshall. She's got a freaking heart of ice. _He silently thought to himself.

When he looked up he saw the name of the high school written hugely across the front entry **Adventure High**.

"Stupid name." he mumbled to himself. Quickly Marshall pulled his bag back up on his shoulders and with a sigh he started to make his way to the office. The first day was the only one he ever really liked, odd as that sounds. But you got to see everybody for who they were. The nice people or the ones who wanted to be kiss-asses would offer to tour you around. The stoners had no idea _what_ you were. The jocks would try to be manly and threaten you, but on the first day nobody really got screwed with because everyone was afraid of their new teachers.

"You must be Mr. Lee." A lady said behind the office desk, "I'm Ms. Catt. But please, you can call me Cake."

Marshall stared at her, and then smiled, "Alright Cake." He said, leaning on her desk, "Can you tell me where I need to go for first period?"

She smiled back, "Right here is your schedule, and I think your locker is on the second floor by your period A class."

He winked at her, "Catch you later Cake." And he walked out.

He snickered as behind him he heard, "Ooh sweet babies!"

His first class was English, _how lame_ he thought. Arranging his locker took more time than he thought and when he walked into the class he was late.

"Oh Mr. Lee, how nice of you to join us." The teacher said, not looking up from their book, "Please take an empty seat."

Marshall rolled his eyes and sat in an empty seat, beside a blonde girl, "Hey!" She whispered, "I'm Fionna! You're Marshall right?"

"Yeah, that's me." He kicked his feet up on the desk, "So what are we doing? Besides being bored to tears."

She snickered, "It's silent reading time."

"Mr. Lee," the teacher snapped, "Stop talking, get your feet off my desks and read."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't move.

Nobody really called him on anything for the rest of the period.

"Hey Fionna." He whispered, "What's your next class?"

"Science." She replied quickly.

"Me too. Wanna walk together?"

She nodded.

Once they were at the class Marshall took a look around. Standard science room really. Chemistry stations set up along the back, stupid desks in the middle and the head desk at the front for the teacher. Only problem was – he didn't see a teacher.

There was a whole bunch of other people sitting in desks already, and there was one boy sitting _on_ a desk. He had light brown hair, pink skinny jeans, and a matching pink sweater vest. He screamed 'geek' but at the same time, the way he carried himself said more power to him than that.

Marshall did what he always knew he could, he walked over and plainly said, "That's my desk."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what makes you think that?"

He couldn't think of anything, "Because I just said so."

The pink boy chuckled, "You must be Marshall." He stood up and Marshall was surprised to see he was almost a head shorter than the pink boy, "Anyway, here's your desk, don't worry about me though. I already have one." And he started to stride away.

"Wait." Marshall hissed at his back, "I didn't catch your name."

The bell rang, "Just sit down. My name will be said soon enough."

Marshall threw himself into the desk and sighed. _What a pain!_

The pink boy stood up by the chalkboard and started to write something. _Oh good. He's teacher's pet. I can't wait to break him!_

"Morning class. My name is Mr. Prince, and I am your science teacher." He grinned at Marshall.

Marshall's eyes widened, _oh crap! This is bad…. Really, really bad._

"So welcome to a new year, and Marshall, welcome to a new school, but I hear this is your ninth school in three years? Well, I hope we can convince you to stay for once." He smiled but then turned his attention away, "I'll hand out your text books soon, but for now just copy the note from the side board."

Marshall couldn't help but notice every time Mr. Prince looked at him he grinned, in a teasing way. He felt his face get warm every time he did and he watched his teacher try not to laugh.

Fionna leaned over, "You know," she began, "I could be wrong. But I'm pretty sure you're hot for teacher."

Marshall snorted, "Oh please. He's so not my type."

"Oh really?" Mr. Prince said from behind him, "You could have fooled me. Now Marshall please copy the note and stop with your outrageous doodles."

Marshall's hand quickly covered his doodle of him shooting arrows at his English teacher, "I-I finished the note." He stammered. _Why is my heart racing!? It's only because he'll give me a detention right? Yeah! That's it!_

"Oh did you?" Mr. Prince grinned, "Mind letting me see then? It's a pretty lengthy piece, and you're done already. I don't see how that's possible."

"Well whatever, I think I defy your law of physics because here." He flipped his page back and the note was there, word for word, "Photographic memory. I read it on the way in. Now is it me or shouldn't you hand out the textbooks instead of falling in love with me."

"Mr. Lee, keep making snide comments and horrible drawings and I'll see you in detention." Mr. Prince said in a hurry and walked away.

Marshall laughed to himself. Even as a teacher he was easy to get a rise out of. But then on the other hand, he had more power than a regular student – not that he really cared. He pretty much just said he was the detention teacher.

Then Mr. Prince just jumped in after the note, "Okay, today I want to teach you how to light the burners so tomorrow we can get really into it."

Marshall grinned, staring at the lighter in his hands. He snapped it forward and quickly it lit. He giggled a little about how easy it was for him, and yet nobody else could do it.

"Aw! Marshall!" Fionna whined, "How do you do it?!"

He turned and grinned, "Like this." He snapped it forward and it lit, setting Fionna's hair on fire.

"MARSHALL!" She screamed.

Mr. Prince ran over, "Fionna stop moving." And quickly he pushed her hair under the sink, "You may go to the nurse or the bathroom, or anything. If you'd like to call your parents, you have my permission."

Fionna glared at Marshall and then grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room.

Then Mr. Prince turned to face Marshall with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face, "Marshall Lee. What on earth possessed you to light a girl's hair on fire!?" he snapped, yanking the lighter from his hand.

Marshall looked away, and now everyone was staring, "It was an accident." He mumbled.

"No it wasn't!" another girl behind him said, "I saw him lean forward with it."

"Is this true?" Mr. Prince asked.

Marshall frowned and stared at the ground. Why did he feel this way? He wasn't usually compliant to anything teachers said or did. If this had been the English teacher, Marshall would have just grabbed his things and slammed the door on his way out. But he wasn't moving. Or rather couldn't.

Mr. Prince sighed, "Okay everyone, keep distance between you and other people and I will be right outside." He pushed Marshall ahead of him.

"I'm sorry." Marshall instantly said, and then his eyes widened, "No I'm not!" Had he just apologized?

"Marshall, tell me the truth." He sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Marshall looked at Mr. Prince's hazel eyes, "I did it on purpose. Kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I got expelled from those nine schools because I was bad. I don't like school. I never have. This is kind of like a game I play to see how fast I can get kicked out. I didn't really _want_ to light Fionna's hair on fire. She's pretty cool actually, but the part of me that just sees this all as a game wanted to. So whatever you're gonna do, just do it…"

Mr. Prince put a hand on Marshall's head, "You're very strange, Marshall. But I see good things for you, so you have to promise me that you'll stop seeing this as a game, because it's not. Now you have after school detention in room 210. I'll see you there every day for the next month. And for the rest of the class you'll have to stick close to me so you don't set anything else on fire. Okay?"

Marshall nodded. He had this weird urge to hug Mr. Prince, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"How old are you Marshall?" Mr. Prince suddenly asked.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen." He replied, "But why?"

"Don't you think that's a little old to be playing silly games?"

Marshall's eyes widened.


	2. Take me Home

The end of the day finally rolled around and Marshall found himself compelled to call his mother.

Automatically he'd reached voicemail, but he knew she'd be listening, "Hey mom. Uh, don't worry about picking me up or whatever. I mean you probably weren't anyways but still. I have detention so… yeah. Bye."

He kicked his locker shut and made his way to room 210 with nothing but the pocket knife he kept in his shoe. Once inside he grinned on the inside to see Mr. Prince bent over his desk, fiddling with some papers.

Quickly Marshall crossed the room, glanced around as he stepped and slapped Mr. Prince's ass before quickly retreating to the back of the room.

Mr. Prince however already knew it was Marshall so even when he jumped and gasped he whirled around and knew exactly who to blame.

"Mr. Lee!" he glared, "Do you want to make it two months?"

"Do you?" Marshall teased kicking his feet up on the desk, "Besides, it could have been him." Marshall said pointing to a kid with neon orange hair.

Mr. Prince rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you don't fool me Marshall."

He grinned, "Maybe you were just imagining it was me because you want me to."

Mr. Prince flushed almost as bright as his pants, "Marshall Lee!"

Marshall shrugged, leaning back into his chair but saying nothing. He watched as his teacher turned away from him and was paying attention to everyone else in the room, but him. He felt himself get jealous, and upset.

_I don't freaking get it! Why do I feel this way!?_

"Mr. Lee, is there something you need? Because I'd really appreciate if you'd stop staring at me like that." Mr. Prince said pulling Marshall out of his thoughts.

He blushed, "Uh no. Sorry…" he avoided eye contact for the rest of the detention period. When the clock struck 4 everyone was dismissed.

"Marshall, a word please."

He cringed. What had he done now?

Marshall pulled himself up onto his teachers' desk, "Yeah?"

"Your mother isn't coming to pick you up, is she?"

Slowly Marshall turned away, "Well no… probably not… but I can walk home. No biggie."

Mr. Prince sighed, standing from his chair. He came around from behind the desk and slowly ran a hand through Marshall's hair, "Marshall. I read your file. To walk home from here would probably take you three hours."

Marshall leaned into the touch, "Yeah? And? It's nothing I haven't done before because of her."

Sighing lightly Mr. Prince removed his hand, and reached out to pull his student out into the hall by his wrist. Quickly he let go and locked the classroom. He turned to face Marshall with his fingers pinched to the bridge of his nose, "I don't usually – well, ever – do this, but I'm giving you a ride home. And it is _not_ favouritism, so if you tell anyone else, I will deny it."

Marshall quickly nodded and smiled. With a final glance up both hallways he couldn't stand it anymore. He _had_ to touch him. Slowly he pulled his teacher into a hug and buried his face into his neck.

Mr. Prince gasped a little and didn't offer much of a push but protested, "Marshall! You shouldn't be doing that!"

"It's just a hug." He mumbled into his neck, "It's not like you have me pinned to a wall kissing me or anything."

Letting out a deep breath Mr. Prince slowly wrapped his arms around his favourite student. Even though he would never admit that out loud.

Pulling himself away he said, "Why don't we get our stuff and head home. Okay?"

Grinning widely Marshall grabbed Mr. Prince's hand and pulled him off to his locker.

"Marshall! You shouldn't do that either!"

He only tightened his grip.

Once inside the car Mr. Prince began to drive his way to Marshall's house.

The road was silent as Marshall just let himself be immersed in his teacher's car. Probably the only student who ever got this treatment. Or was he? That thought made him squirm visibly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's your first name?" Marshall blurted, connecting their eyes.

Grinning a little bit he replied, "Okay, don't laugh. And also don't use this at school. It's Bubba. But my parents always called me Gumball."

Marshall smiled happily knowing that he knew something others didn't. But what he felt was unbearable. He wanted to touch Gumball in ways he knew he shouldn't. And he also knew his mother was planning on unleashing the horrors of hell on him when he got home. In his mind he realized that tonight he'd probably be lucky to only get a belt as punishment.

"Pull over!" he suddenly shouted.

"What? Why!?" Gumball replied, staring at the road.

Marshall felt the tears unintentionally build up in his eyes, "Please… just do it…" he begged. And Marshall Lee did not beg.

Finally Gumball signalled and pulled over, "What-" he cut himself short as he saw the tears slip over the edge, "Hey, what happened?"

"She… she's going to hit me. I don't want to go home!" he felt his voice crack and slowly get louder, "Please! Gumball! Please don't take me home!"

Gumball reached out to brush away his student's tears. He knew what Marshall was asking, but that was simply forbidden. Then why did he feel like he was leaning towards bringing him home with him?

"Then what should I do?" he whispered, not really trusting the words that might flow out. Which could be anywhere from, _Do you have someplace else to stay _to _Come spend the night with me_. He hated knowing that his student was in such pain and all he was thinking about was how not to kiss him.

It wasn't that he could really help it. From the moment Marshall had tried to one up him with the desk fiasco and the look on his face when he realized he had accidentally bullied his own teacher. The way Marshall had surprised him when he had the note copied word for word. And somehow even his silly little doodles that he had forgotten to tell the principal about but didn't seriously care at this moment. It was the way he carried himself like he was all that but the look in his eyes said he was terrified. It was how his hair fell in his eyes because he was trying to be manly. The way he'd stared at him because he was paying attention to the others in detention. It was even the way he's set a girl's hair on fire to get his attention.

"Take me home with you… just one night. Please…" Marshall pleaded staring at the seat.

Before Gumball knew it his head was only a mere inch from Marshall's and he pulled the boy's lips up to meet his in a small chaste kiss, "One night." He breathed on Marshall's lips, "And no funny business."

Marshall's head was spinning, "Pinch me."

"What?"

"I seriously must be dreaming… did you just… kiss me?"

Pulling the car back onto the road Gumball turned on the stereo, "No." he lied, "That would be wrong." _Even though it felt so right…_

"You're such a liar." Marshall grinned, pressing his mouth to his teacher's cheek, "You have a detention when we get to your house, and I will make sure you behave."

Gumball fought the urge to stop the car again.


	3. Dance

Not really the way I wanted this to go, but love it nonetheless.

* * *

Marshall didn't find himself standing outside a house. He found himself staring at a castle. That was the only way he could describe it. Grey brick, stain glass windows, a beautiful greenhouse stood to one side with every colour imaginable. He hadn't meant to, but he gasped.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gumball sighed resting a hand on Marshall's shoulder.

He could only nod in response as he was guided to the door.

Marshall gasped again on the other side of the door. The entry way had a marble stairway that turned and split into two different ways. The floor was polished enough to see himself clearly.

"Welcome home sir." A female voice piped up.

Marshall inspected the girl thoroughly. Light blonde hair with red streaks. She was definitely older than him, but probably younger than Gumball. She was pretty, he'd give her that.

_I wonder if he likes her_… Marshall thought to himself, quickly averting his eyes from them both.

"May I take your jacket sir?"

"Yes Pepper. And here, Marshall, give your jacket to Pepper." Gumball shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Pepper. Marshall obediently did as told.

The girl quickly wandered away.

"You're quiet all of a sudden. What's wrong?" Gumball asked taking his shoes off and placing them on a mat.

"Nothing." Marshall quickly said, mimicking Gumball's movement.

"She's only my maid Marshall. Nothing more. No need to be jealous." And then Gumball's favourite waltz song began courtesy of Pepper pushing play.

Gumball had speakers all over the place for when he entertained and Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1 danced around the grand hallway.

Gumball closed his eyes and drank in the sound, "Marshall, do you know how to waltz?" he opened his eyes.

"Do I know what?" Marshall asked scrunching up his nose.

Gumball laughed, "I take that as a no, come here then." Marshall advanced towards his teacher, "Put your left hand up, and put your right hand on my shoulder." Gumball watched Marshall do as he was told, and Gumball quickly joined his hand with Marshall's and put his hand down on the boys waist. Not far down enough to be inappropriate, but not high enough to be prudish.

As Gumball led Marshall a few steps around the boy caught on and they picked up a pace.

"If you ever tell anyone I waltzed – well, you just better not." Marshall said moving his left hand to join around Gumball's neck. The older man welcomed that change and joined his hands on Marshall's waist. He didn't plan on telling anyone about this encounter at all. He also wasn't going to tell Marshall that he just learned the female steps for a waltz.

"I know. But if you disobey me in class you realise I actually have to punish you? And I will make sure I'm not the detention teacher just so you can be properly punished."

"You'd miss me." Marshall retorted he was too busy staring at his teachers eyes he hadn't realised how close they were to each other and how close they were to a wall.

Gumball took a risk, pushed Marshall into the wall, pulled him off the floor and pinned him there with his own body, "Maybe." And then he hovered his lips a mere centimetre away from Marshall's, "But maybe I'd find a different student to take home." He teased.

"You said I was different." Marshall whined trying to press their lips together. He tightened his legs around Gumball's waist, "And what's with this!? I'm supposed to punish you!"

"Go ahead and try. I'm stronger than you. And bigger." He grinned, "Is this too much for you? I had no idea I was that good."

"You're acting weird." Marshall commented.

"I'm trying to ward you off."

"It's not working. In fact it's doing the opposite."

"Good. Then this is okay." And he crashed his lips to Marshall's. To hell with right and wrong. Pepper was the only one here, and she had never said anything to anyone because she loved her job. He pulled his mouth back and bit lightly on Marshall's neck. A nice throaty growl came back in response as Marshall squirmed.

"It's definitely okay." He breathed.

Gumball chuckled against his ear, "Marshall, are you normally this way?"

"What way?"

"Let me rephrase, do you always try and sleep with your teachers."

"No. Actually, I think you're the first person who's even gave me a second thought. Fiona was cool, but she probably won't ever talk to me again. And I'm being one hundred percent honest about her hair! She suddenly turned and her hair went into the lighter!"

"I believe you." Gumball smirked.

"You do not! You totally think it was because I was trying to get your attention and-"

"Well, that worked didn't it?"

"But I wasn't trying to get your attention!"

"I love you."

Marshall opened his mouth and then flushed a very deep red, and his eyes shone with tears, "You-you're not supposed to say that." He wrapped his arms around Gumball's neck and buried his face in his neck like a child.

"And why not?"

"…nobody ever has…" Marshall mumbled.

Gumball was suddenly very aware of Marshall's life. His mother didn't really care about his wellbeing. His father - nobody knew anything about and his mother refused to talk about him. She spent most of her time chasing guys, or ignoring Marshall all together. Nobody had ever told him they loved him when he was already the most precious thing Gumball had.

Gumball found himself in tears as he kissed the boys neck, "Well I love you, and I think I should be allowed to say that."

Marshall mumbled something that Gumball wasn't really positive about, but sounded along the lines of "I love you more."

"Now then." Gumball smiled warmly as he set Marshall down, "Let's have dinner. Shall we?"

Marshall stretched up to kiss Gumball's forehead, "No. Not yet."

"Why?"

"Kiss me again. Then we can." Marshall grinned.

Gumball rolled his eyes, and pushed Marshall back by his forehead, "Eat now or not at all." He laughed, "You're such a brat."

Marshall grinned. Maybe he'd figure out a way that he wouldn't ever have to go home.

* * *

So R&R my lovelies.

PS. If you cried, you're just like me and let's face it, that's pretty great.


End file.
